Dragon of Ice
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: "May I ask why the cat is talking?" Odette Hayashi had just got her village destroyed, her eyebrows almost burned, and her hair ruined. When she wakes up in the guild Fairy Tail, will she run away screaming—or deal with their weird personalities? Rewrite of The Newcomer.


**A/N: ashhdkjecebkhfebk**

**i'm going to rewrite my oc fanfic ^^ pls don't kill me ouo**

**enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter One

Flames were everywhere.

Odette was sick of these things. Fire was one of her least favorite things as a matter of fact. But right now all she could think of at the moment was the word _fire_.

The girl was in this situation because her village had recently been attacked by a group of Dark Wizards. She couldn't catch the guild name, but was frustrated that she was unable to do anything.

Her adoptive mother had died along with the rest of her family. This was the last straw. She just wanted to die and see them in heaven than to face these violent flames.

But she was still running.

"Don't give up," her mother had told her before a flaming tree crashed on top of her, leaving a devasted daughter to grieve over her mother's death.

There were no survivors except for herself, and at this moment hot tears were stinging her face. She absolutely hated the heat. Her clothes were hot and she was sweaty. The hot weather was a really bad situation to be in.

She tripped over a rock and stumbled, but she grit her teeth and kept running.

All of a sudden, flames erupted several milimeters before her, and she screamed as they almost burnt her eyebrows.

"Stupid fire!" The teen cursed as she stomped the rocky ground. She looked around for another escape, but everywhere she seemed to go flames would erupt in that direction.

She decided to take a path that seemed clear; but as she ran towards the forest rocks were shot towards her direction and so were several sticks, as someone was trying to keep her from escaping.

Using her magic wouldn't work; it was too hot.

All she could do was yell in frustration as she blacked out.

* * *

She woke to the smell of vanilla, which was quite strange.

The girl was almost positive that she had died, but when she opened her eyes completely there was a vanilla air freshener on the shelf next to her.

Wait... _Shelf_?

Odette thought she was going crazy, which wasn't the first time. She was pretty sure—no, absolutely sure—that she had passed out in a flaming village. With rocks and sticks on her.

Shaking her head groggily, she sat at the edge of what seemed like a hospital bed. There was a table next to her and a hand mirror on top of it.

She picked it up and almost screamed when she saw her reflection.

Her usually bright blue eyes were dull with exhaustion and frustration. Her long red hair was sticking out in every angle possible, and her braid that she usually put it in was messed up. There was dirt and a few pebbles on her face and she was scowling. Her clothes were a disaster as well.

Sighing, she grabbed a brush from the table and started to hastily brush her hair. She yelped when she accidentally pulled a few strands of her hair out. After a while she put the brush away and stared at the ceiling.

Where was Odette exactly? It seemed like a weird hospital. She couldn't have been abducted or kidnapped, right? Nah...

Then the door opened, making her jump in surprise. As she whirled around, a 12 year old girl with long dark blue hair and a shy expression on her face was standing there.

She was cute, Odette admitted.

Then the girl jumped and stared at the floor, embarrassed. Odette felt a wave of sympathy wash over her, and she managed a smile.

"Ah, hi. Do you know where I am?" Odette asked nervously.

"Um..." The girl blinked and smiled shyly. "You're in the guild Fairy Tail... Natsu-san and Lucy-san found you and brought you back here."

_Fairy Tail? _Odette's heard of that guild before. It was the one that always caused some tyle of trouble almost every day. Every time she looked at a Sorcerer Weekly magazine there was _always_ news about Fairy Tail.

Odette blinked as the small girl handed her a wet face towel. "I'm Wendy Marvel... And, um, if you can meet us at the guild that'd be okay...?" She bowed politely and walked off, shutting the door behind her.

The redhead realized she was staring weirdly at the direction the girl had came from so she wiped her face clean with the towel and set it gently on the table and poked her head outside the door.

And immediately a mug was sent flying and crashed two inches next to her face. Odette screamed and ducked as a table was thrown there this time and desperately looked for a place to hide.

It was pure war. Objects were thrown in every direction, making Odette scream once a chair landed next to her feet or when a barrel missed her by centimeters.

In the midst of it all, there were three teens—a pink haired, black haired, and another redhead who were fighting. A blonde was cowering under a table, but Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

Odette sweatdropped. Now she was left in a room with no one she knew. This made her shiver, which was odd. She took shelter under another table near where the blonde was.

The blonde seemed to notice her. "Hey. Newbie?"

"W-what?" Odette asked, wincing as she heard a glass shatter. The blonde was undaunted. She actually looked more annoyed than afraid. She was pretty; she had blonde hair (duh) up to her chest and wide chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt with a blue pleated skirt and brown boots.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde then said. "There are no guarantees that they will stop fighting—" she dodged another barrel and flinched. "But they will anyway. Look, see?"

The redhead in armor was swinging two teens around and had crashed them both into the wall, causing them both to stop fighting since they were passed out.

Odette stared at the pink haired teen who looked pretty much dead. A blue cat was hovering abouve him shouting "Natsu, Natsuu!" as he stared at the teen in awe.

"May I ask why the cat is talking?" Odette said nervously, looking at Lucy for an explanation. But she smiled and waved the question off.

"Oh, that's Natsu's cat Happy. It's safe now though," Lucy reasurred her as she held out her hand. Odette reluctantly took it and climbed out from under the table.

Who has a cat named Happy in the first place?

"Everyone!" Lucy called, waving. "The sleeper awakes!" She spread her arms out and waved to Odette, who stood there gaping at the rest of unfamiliar faces that were staring back at her.

She swore she could hear crickets chirping until she realized they were waiting for her to say something.

"Uh... Hi." Odette said, putting a hand up. She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck when nobody said anything. "Oh! My name's Odette. Odette Hayashi. Yeah."

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled as his fists lit up with flames. Odette immediately hid behind Lucy, her eyes narrowed. Oh, joy. Fire. Just the last thing she wanted.

Then a raven-haired teen punched him, making Odette breathe normally again. "IDIOT! Try to be nice, will you?" He had stripped down to his boxers, leaving Odette to stare at him with her mouth open in shock. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Odette nodded slowly. "You're missing your pants."

"AAAAUGH SHIT!" Gray yelled as he tried to look for his missing article of clothing.

"And I'm Erza Scarlet." The redhead from earlier smiled, ignoring Gray's flustered screams. She looked strict and scary, but Odette hoped that they would be friends. "Welcome to the guild."

Shouts and cheers then greeted her, making the awkward silence disappear, and then Lucy pulled her to where a white-haired teen was, smiling at her. Odette's eyes widened immediately. This was Mirajane Strauss. She was frequently on the Sorcerer Weekly magazine and was famous for her looks.

"Hello! I'm Mira." Mira smiled, although Odette knew that already. "Where would you like your guild stamp? Master will be here soon, he's just in a council meeting at the moment."

"Uh. Wait. What?" Odette said, confused. "Who said that I was joining this guild? I just... I was just trying to leave the village..."

Lucy looked at her with wonder. "Yeah. Me and Natsu found you passed out in an area that smoke was coming from. Natsu defeated the people and grabbed you and we ran to the guild. That was when we put you in the infirmary and, well, you woke up."

"But..." Odette said, frowning. "Is it really okay...?"

Lucy blinked and then smiled. "Hey, it's alright. You lost your family, right? We'll be your new nakama now, Odette-san."

"Just Odette is fine," the girl said, still hesitant. But she turned to Mira and pointed at her right hand. "I guess I would like my mark to be light blue and on here."

"Alright!" Mira smiled as she stamped Odette's hand. "I hope you'll love the guild."

Nodding, the redhead stared at her new guildmark. Would they really be her new nakama from now on?

And that was when the doors exploded.

* * *

**A/N: sorry. i was in a rush typing this so sorry if it was boring. /sigh**

**have a nice day everyone. /throws cookies**

**review? it'd make my day... thanks XD**

**-Choco **


End file.
